powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Primordial Entity Physiology
The power to use the traits of primordial entities. Variation of Eldritch Physiology. Opposite to Last Entity Physiology. Also Called * Primordial Being Mimicry/Physiology * Primordial Entity Mimicry * Primordial Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a primordial being, an entity that has existed since or even prior to the beginning of time itself. Applications * Chaos Manipulation * Immortality/Amortality/Undetermined Existence * Omnilock * Primordial Force Manipulation * Primordial Reality Manipulation Variations * Anti-God * Bahamut Physiology * Causa Sui Physiology * Divine-Demonic Physiology * Kujata Physiology * Monotheistic Deity Physiology * Non Created Physiology * Primordial Deity Physiology * Primordial Dragon Physiology * Tannin Physiology Associations * Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology * Eldritch Physiology * Primordial Embodiment * Protogenoi Physiology Known Users See Also: Time Abyss. Cartoons Folklore/Mythology Gallery Cartoons/Comics Primordial Monsters.png|Primordial Monsters (Adventure Time) such as Orgalorg and Hunson Abadeer, are such ancient beings that they predate literally everything, and even nothing. Lord of evil.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) has existed since before time and before everything, when "there were only monsters" like Orgalorg. Lich Adventure Time.png|The Lich King (Adventure Time) is a primordial monster that not only predates existence but even the time before that. Nibblonians.jpg|The Nibblonian race (Futurama) was already 17 years old by the time of the Big Bang. Dwellerindark.jpg|The Dweller-In-Darkness (Marvel Comics) is so ancient he predates not only the big-bang but even the universe before that one. Eternity holds Galaxy.jpg|Eternity (Marvel Comics) Galactus.PNG|Galactus (Marvel Comics) predates the Big Bang. venom-knull-god-of-symbiotes-1119496.jpg|God of the Symbiotes, Knull (Marvel Comics) is ancient malevolent deity who seeks to expand the darkness all across the universe by conquering, destroying and corrupting every life form. Tikki.png|Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug) is the abstract embodiment of creation, being the first being to come into existence and having lived since the dawn of the universe itself. Hell Nancy in Hell.jpg|Hell (Nancy in Hell) is a semi-sentient realm that was originally the Primordial Darkness before God brought light, having taking shape feeding off of the suffering of the banished Lucifer. Anime/Manga Soul King Bleach.png|The Soul King (Bleach) is a being that emerged from the chaotic old world, and who's power was used to reshape it into the current one. Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Former King (Bleach).gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) was one of the original Hollows, born in the old world. File:Ikomikidomoe.png|Ikomikidomoe (Bleach) is an ancient Hollow, one of the first Menos, born in the old world. Ichibē Hyōsube releasing Ichimonji.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is a Shinigami from the old world, and is one of the few beings who knows about its very existence. MajinBooDaizenshuu.png|Contrary to initial belief that he was a creation of Bibidi, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series) has existed since the dawn of time itself. Ophis profile.png|Ophis (Highschool DxD) formed from the nothingness of the dimensional gap before time began. Ajimu Najimi 1.jpg|Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) is trillions of years older than the universe and everything else. Ten-Tails, Creator and Destoryer of the World.PNG|The Shinju/Ten-Tail/Jubei (Naruto) is the primordial source of chakra in the Ninja World. L-sama.png|Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers) Video Games The First Civilization.png|Juno, Minerva, and Jupiter (Assassin's Creed) are members of the First Civilization, beings who not only predate the human race, but created it. Precursors.jpeg|The Precursors (Halo) were a race of beings believed to be even older than the universe itself. ElderGod.jpg|The Elder God (Legacy of Kain) predates recorded history and claims to be the "engine of Life" itself. Chip.png|Chip/Light Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a primordial deity who embodies day, light, and rebirth… Dark_Gaia_Artwork.png|…while his counterpart, Dark Gaia, is a primordial energy being that symbolizes darkness, night, and destruction. Cybele H.png|Cybele (Valkyrie Crusade) is a primordial goddess that predates concepts such as life and death, being the one that created life itself in the first place. Eden Maker H.png|Eden Maker (Valkyrie Crusade) is a primordial goddess and one of the creators of the Celestial Realm. Birthday H.png|Birthday (Valkyrie Crusade) as the embodiment of the celestial realm's birthday, is as old as the celestial realm itself. Gilgamesh H.png|Gilgamesh's (Valkyrie Crusade) age is virtually immesurable, as she is eons years old. Ulthane.jpg|Ulthane (Darksiders) is one of the Makers, a race that predates Heaven and Hell. Jackconceptart.jpg|Jack of Blades (Fables) has existed for thousands of years, and was already ancient by the time humanity came into existence. Live Television/Movies Illyria.jpg|Illyria (Angel) is one of the Old Ones, an ancient race of pureblood demons who lived during the Primordium Age. First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) came into existence long before the universe was created, and will remain long after its end. The Archangels.png|The Archangels (Supernatural) predate the universe itself, battling The Darkness alongside God. Eve_Mother_of_All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) predates the angels themselves, and is obscurely related to the Leviathans. Leviathan.gif|The Leviathans (Supernatural) are the very first beasts ever created by God, and are as old as time. CosmicEntity_Supernatural.jpg|The Cosmic Entity (Supernatural) is a nameless being whose existence predates all things, including Amara, God, Death, Creation and Destruction, as he is the original emptiness/nonexistence they all eventually emerged from. Others Dendar.jpg|Dendar, The Night Serpent (Forgotten Realms) is the original primordial nightmare and as such is as old as time and conscious thought itself. Tom_bombadil.jpg|Known as the First and the Fatherless, Tom Bombadil (The Lord of the Rings) is the oldest being in all of middle earth and beyond, having already existed long before even the creation and awakening of the Ainur by Eru Illuvatar. File:Nyx_goddess_of_the_night_.jpg|Nyx/Nox (Greco-Roman Mythology) the goddess of the night, one of the primordial gods (protogenoi) who emerged as the dawn of creation. Pale Night - E. M. Gist.jpg|Like all Obyriths, Pale Night (Planescape) has been around long before the multiverse ever existed, as she and her kind have been destroying countless realities outside of the proper multiverse before it was even born. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers